Hit by a Smooth Criminal
by DashOfCourage
Summary: AU! Here's what you missed on Glee! Its 1920's and The Warblers and New Directions and are run by Hunter and Sebastian. But when Kurt gets caught in a shoot out between the New Warblers, the three find themselves falling in love. If only life was that simple, and before you know it disaster strikes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-Obviously I don't own the characters and something tells me I never will. Enjoy.

I pulled my new coat tighter around my body as I made my way down the winding streets of Lima. I just wanted to get out of this wind and back to the scummy flat, but I knew I needed to stock up the cupboards. It didn't take long, and soon the newly required money was mostly spent, only £10 left for emergencies. Stepping back out, I started the cold trek home. It wasn't a long walk, but the rain made it seem like forever and the bags were heavy and I just wanted him to help me, instead of running around doing who knows what. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful that he has a mysterious job that pays for the flat and food as well as the bills. He also always seems to have enough money to buy me things, like a new coat or a fancy pair of shoes. But I miss him, and I'm worried about him. He never tells me where he is, or how he gets enough money for me to live. But I see him often enough, if I'm lucky he visits nearly every day, and I can't complain, he's a big boy, he can handle himself….right?

In hindsight, instead of reminiscing, I should have been paying attention to where I was walking. It happened quite quickly, one minute I was crossing the road, the next I hear a screeching of tires and multiple gun shots! A Rolls Royce covered in mud sped towards me and I stood paralysed in the middle of the road. Next thing I know, I'm cradled into a warm chest on the pavement, with an array of gunshots firing from close by. "Come on Hunt, there coming back! Grab pretty boy and let's go!" Oh please tell me they were not talking about me! But alas, I'm not that fortunate it seems, as a large, rough, calloused hand grabbed my dainty one and yanked me up, dragging me to the back alley, another screeching in the distance.

"Excuse me!" But I was ignored. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" The boy who spoke before gave a low chuckle, whilst the boy in front, 'Hunt' flashed me a smirk. _Well, if they won't speak, I won't walk! _I put all my body weight onto my feet and held still. 'Hunt' recoiling back to me, and 'Chuckles' slamming into my back. "Now you better tell me who you are, and what the hell is going on! Or do you want me to start screaming?" I demanded, giving them my best bitch face. Finally I got a proper look at the two boys. They both looked around 18, two years older than myself. 'Hunt' was 6ft with blue/green eyes and messy light chestnut hair, where 'Chuckles' was slightly taller, around 6ft2 with emerald eyes and dark chestnut hair. They both wore a white shirt rolled up to the elbows, grey dress slacks, converse and a red/navy tie loosely knotted.

"Sorry, my name is Hunter Clarington, captain," _**AHEM! **_"Co-captain of the Warblers and New Directions. This is Sebastian Smythe, my partner in crime. I'm sure you have heard of us." As the god-like creature was talking, my eyes grew bigger and bigger. I know who they are. I am SO screwed! "I'm gonna take your silence and gawking as a sign that you have heard of us." Sebastian stated, his smirk making him look suspiciously like a meerkat. "As for what's going on, you saw too much when Vocal Adrenaline was trying to take us out, so know you are a liability and have to come with us. For safety of course."

With that, Hunter proceeded to pull me along, too stunned to fight back. After twenty minutes running through allies and climbing over walls, we reached a secluded door, black paint chipping away, no windows. Sebastian stepped in front and unlocked the door, ushering us inside. I got a lot of curious looks, but then again, I don't suppose a bunch of gangsters are use to someone like me walking through the door with their two leaders.

My brother is not going to be impressed. Speak of the devil. "KURT?! What the fuck are you doing with Seb and Hunt?! Do you even know who they are!" Finn yelled. "I promised to keep you safe when mum and dad died, so why the fuck are you walking through the door of bootleggers!" Finn went to grab me, but Hunter yanked me back.

"He's here because he saw too much; if we're so dangerous then you shouldn't have joined. We smuggle barrels of liquor under frozen rivers from somewhere in Canada to Detroit. Then they transfer the liquor from Detroit to here in Ohio, where we then ship the illegal booze to various speakeasies around the city, mainly Lima and Dalton. But you are apart of the system and know your brother is too! Don't like it, tough luck!"

I feel tears streaming down my face, and feel my body start to shake as I start to have a panic attack, I wish Finn would comfort me, but Sebastian is blocking him. The last thing I remember before hitting the floor is panicked looks from the people in the room, and my brother screaming my name.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a daze alone in a strange room. So this wasn't a dream. Crap. Pulling back the warm duvet, I stumbled out of bed and into the hall way. I never got a look round yesterday (Is it yesterday? How long was I out?) But now I started to really take in my surroundings. There were multiple doors in the hallway; each had the occupants name in simple white paint. Some were doubled up 'Jeff and Nick' whilst some were single 'Puckerman', I turned around to see whose room I stayed in, and I felt comfort in the knowledge that I slept in Finn's room. That's when I noticed I was in an oversized football jersey, and large men's shorts, that came below my knee and were rolled at the waistband numerous times. I felt a blush creeping along my pale skin, and I gracefully made my way to the stairs, following the yelling to lead me to the other housemates.

"Why did you have to take him?"

"I don't see the problem; this makes your babysitting easier!"

"Finn, calm down, Hunt and Seb must have a good reason."

"Shut the Fu-"AHEM**!**

I c couldn't stand there any longer and listen to them arguing about me. "First of all, I can handle myself and speak for myself Finn. Secondly I don't appreciate strangers talking about me as if I'm not here." I could feel my frustration growing and I just wanted this nightmare to end. Suddenly a blonde boy around my age bounded up to me with a dazzling smile and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry about these idiots, no class. Hi, my name's Jeff, I'm 16, my boyfriend is Nick who is 17 and…err…well…I forgot!" I couldn't help but giggle along to Jeff, who actually seemed really nice, despite what I've been told about criminals. I looked over to Nick, who watched Jeff with the look of a blind man seeing the sun, when he noticed my stare he flashed me a smile and got up to great me. Everyone seemed to get the hint and introduced themselves. Looking around I got a good look at the boys and girls in the room. Santana was a feisty Latino, with a giggling blonde called Britney on her arm. Sam was a dork, while 'Puck' (I think I'll stick to Noah) was a typical, stereotypical bad boy. Tina and Mike were engaged, and I swear there is a strong bromance, or secret relationship between Wes and David. There was also a boy named Thad, who seemed very business-like, and Artie described himself as a 'badass, tech, wheeling playa' and Trent was like a little ball of sunshine.

"Well you already know me and Hunter, and by the outburst last night, I'm guessing you may know Finnocence." Sebastian drawled the smarmy smirk presence on his face. "Why don't ya sit down and explain what happened last night and Finn, why don't you tell us why you have a brother and didn't tell us."

Finn dragged me to the couch where I sat in-between himself and Niff, who I think have adopted me. You could feel the powerful aura radiating from Hunter and Sebastian and I really want to know everything about them. I had so many questions, and I may just have a chance. Hunter gave me and encouraging smile, and Sebastian looked at me softly. I would never of thought that the two most notorious gang leaders would be soft and gentle.

"It was nothing really. When I'm overwhelmed I tend to black out. I guess my mind wanted a bit of time to comprehend what had happened. I mean, I wake up and go buy some shopping, and nearly get run over and shot, then two of the biggest gangsters take me to their hide out where I see my brother working with them!" I see everyone giving me sympathetic glances, and I'm surprised at the emotion everyone is showing, maybe they're not so bad.

"Well Kurt I suppose you need a tour of the house, and we will sort out clothes or you. Puck and Sam, why don't you go racketeering instead. Me and Seb need to stay with Kurt I think."

"Racketeering? What's that?" I asked as I stood up to follow Hunter, Sebastian and Finn, Jeff still glued to my arm.

"Racketeering is a person who commits illegal crimes for business. For example, bootlegging and liquor smuggling. It's time to learn the business Kurt! Welcome to the Warblers and New Directions!" Sebastian exclaimed, pulling out a striped tie like everyone wore and handed it over.

I am now a criminal…at least the guys are hot.


End file.
